


Chocolates and kisses

by Maki_maki



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banana Valentine 2019, M/M, Photographer Eiji Okumura, Professor Ash Lynx, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maki_maki/pseuds/Maki_maki
Summary: Everyone is vulnerable of Valentine's Day celebrations, even the respectful and diligent professor Aslan J. Callenreese isn't safe, especially from his husband’s charms.





	Chocolates and kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nodame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nodame/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day to everyone! Especially to [Sara](https://twitter.com/nodameyt) !! from twitter! I'd so much fun writing this! I hope you like it!!
> 
> And thanks to [Lauren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knoxoursavior/pseuds/knoxoursavior) for being my beta! :D I appreaciate your help! <3

 

"Any questions?"

Ash stared at his students. The atmosphere felt murky and the students were crestfallen, not wanting to make eye contact with him. Ash was rewarded with an uncomfortable silence.

The irony was that Ash knew perfectly well the reasons for such a heavy environment, and it wasn't because of the exhaustive class he taught.

Today was February 14th, and he and Eiji couldn't celebrate it. That bothered him.

It was already scheduled months ago. A couple hired Eiji’s services to take photographs of their wedding to be held on that date in the evening.

So Ash was at a crossroads. They couldn't celebrate Valentine's Day during the day because he had to be stuck in the classroom, and Eiji had to work at night.

It could sound melodramatic, and it may be that Valentine's Day was just a marketing strategy of the capitalist system to generate lush profits, but if other people could give to their partners something special that day, Ash would give Eiji the best. His husband deserved it. He was the only one who could pour his heart out for Eiji. The only one who had his love and his soul.

Ash sighed. He knew perfectly well that his attitude was killing the spirit of his students. Many even hid their flowers and gifts so he wouldn't see them. They knew him quite well.

However, Ash's cell phone rang where it lay on his desk. The sound of three bells tinkled throughout the class.

Suddenly, his students were on alert. Ash told them every time that characteristic ringtone sounded, it was about an important matter that he had to attend to urgently.

What few knew was that those messages were sent by his husband Eiji.

Quickly, Ash excused himself from the class and read the message.

 

_Ash! Good Morning! Thanks for not waking me up today in the morning! I need energy for tonight, but I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye to you! (◞‸◟) I hope you're not so harsh with your students! Especially today! ('-w-`) I know that we couldn't make any plans to celebrate this day! However, I’ve a proposal for you tonight. You know ... you and me, alone, sharing some kisses. Do you like that sweet idea, honey? (˘ ³˘) ♡_

 

Ash swallowed and loosened the knot in his tie a little. When did it start getting hotter? He thought that Eiji wouldn’t do anything with him tonight because he would come to home to their apartment very tired.

How wrong he was. Not even those cute Japanese emoticons could hide his husband’s intentions. Eiji was deadly serious. Eiji wanted him tonight, but Ash wanted him right now.

Ash grinned as he reread Eiji's message again.

 

_I like your plan. I’ll wait for you tonight, onii-chan._

 

After he sent his message, Ash craned his neck up. The face of his students changed radically. They were watching him with curious and mischievous looks. To Ash's misfortune, his students also knew that the only one who could make him blush like that was Eiji.

Ash cleared his throat and frowned. He was the authority in his class and he shouldn't lose his composure because of this carelessness.

"Very well," he raised his voice. “Homework to deliver by email today."

The whole class complained.

* * *

Ash opened the door of his apartment, agitated. It was 8:00 P.M and Eiji would arrive in two hours. Enough time to create a romantic atmosphere.

Promptly, Ash swept, mopped, and sprayed jasmine aromas all over the apartment, further into their room. It was a relief that Eiji left Buddy in the care of Sing. It seemed that Eiji had already planned it carefully, as if he didn't want interruptions from his doggy son during their night.

Likewise, Ash plucked some rose petals and made a path of them from the entrance to their room. The roses had cost him triple than usual this day. Although he didn't regret it that he bought them. He was crazy in love with Eiji and he would do anything to make him happy.

Then, he lit several small candles on the sides of the rose path and turned off the lights. Satisfied, Ash threw himself on the bed and his head settled on Eiji's pillow. He tipped it over and deeply inhaled its scent. It was a sweet and refreshing smell that relaxed him immediately. Unconsciously, Ash closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Suddenly, Ash felt a pinch on his cheek. He frowned and let out a moan.

"Ash, wake up."

Ash heard a giggle near his ear. It was Eiji's voice.

Ash gasped and sat on the bed. He watched Eiji closely. His husband was sitting next to him, with his suitcase trailing behind him and the tripod on the bed. However, what struck him deeply was that Eiji's face was extremely flushed and there was a cute smile on his lips.

"Did I fall asleep?" Ash asked, stunned. He never thought about taking a nap! He couldn't even bathe to be more presentable and not smell sweaty!

He couldn't believe it! His romantic surprise went straight down the drain!

Eiji chuckled, "So it seems like," Ash stroked his husband's cheek. "You must be tired; from your classes and from the surprise you prepared for me. "

Ash sighed in frustration as he hugged Eiji. He turned his eyes to the clock, only to realize it was one o'clock in the morning.

"Speak for yourself as well," Ash replied. "You've come home in this ungodly hour. Aren't you tired? "

"No," Ash felt Eiji move away a little from him so he could see his face. There was no sign that indicated Eiji was exhausted. "I drank coffee before I left the wedding reception. I wanted to be sober for tonight," Eiji then hugged him harder. "Thanks for the surprise, Ash. I didn't expect you to do something for me."

Ash pouted. Eiji wasn't aware that he would do anything for him.

"The idea was to scoop you up in my arms and go straight to bed." He pushed back the hair that covered Eiji's forehead to deposit a soft kiss.

Ash noticed the slow blinking of Eiji's eyelids and his face painted a gentle smile. Now Ash was the one who was blushing. His husband was flirting with him subtly.

"Still, it's a beautiful surprise... I even shot a picture and posted it on Instagram and wrote how wonderful my hubby is," Eiji whispered in Ash's ear. "What were we going to do next after we entered our room? Go to bed to sleep?"

Ash trembled. He controlled himself not to ruin the romantic atmosphere that was arising to steal a kiss from his husband and finally feel the sweetness and softness that were emanating from his lips. Eiji almost never took the initiative to be intimate. However, when he did, Ash always felt his body become numb as he was quickly surrounded by his charms.

"Of course not, onii-chan," he approached Eiji's face and felt both their breathing become agitated. "We'll continue your plan, remember? To share our kisses ... "

"Really?" Eiji's eyes brightened. Eiji turned away from Ash, who was immediately confused, observing that his husband was taking a bag out of his backpack. "Because we can share them right away."

Ash's eyes widened as he gaped. What Eiji had in his hands was a bag of chocolate kisses. Those little volcanoes that Eiji misunderstood as turds the first time he saw them.

Ash, incredulous, frowned. He was so sure Eiji's message implied that they were going to wallow in the sheets, feeling mutual pleasure until dawn, and not _those_ kisses. That was out of context!

"Eiji," Ash modulated his voice. He didn't want to sound frustrated. "You are kidding, right?"

However, Ash witnessed how Eiji's face that was radiating happiness disappeared into a decayed one.

"Do you dislike my Valentine's Day surprise?" Eiji muttered as he looked down. "I wanted to do something clever... I thought that since you've worked a lot this week, you would want to do something more relaxed and different."

Ash didn't want to believe that his husband was so naive. If he wanted to do something  banal like eating chocolates, surely he’d have said it more clearly. However, because of the slight tremor in Eiji's jaw and his eyes starting to water, Ash suddenly felt like trash for offending his husband with his heartless words.

"No... I didn't mean that." It was already too late. Ash noticed that Eiji had bowed his head, covered his face with his hands and dropped the bag of kisses, and began to tremble. Ash's heart broke into a thousand pieces. "Forgive me, my love. It wasn't my intention to hurt your feelin— "

Ash's apologies were abruptly interrupted as Eiji exploded with laughter. Suddenly, Ash was shocked and confused. Then, a few minutes later, Eiji faced him with a wide smirk.

Ash gasped and frowned. Did Eiji fool him so shamelessly?

Sometimes he forgot that Eiji could be an imp.

"I cannot believe it! It worked!” Eiji shouted. "I deceived a man with 200 IQ using this joke? You should have seen your face!"

Ash gaped. What Eiji did not know, was that he could also play his game. He realized that Eiji was busy laughing at him. It was the perfect moment for his revenge.

He opened the bag of kisses and ate some. He could pass the chocolate to his husband but he let go of the idea. He cleaned the whole apartment today so he didn't want to deal with a mess on his bed afterwards. He would play nice with Eiji. Just tonight.

"Eiji," Ash said in a husky voice. "Come, I'll share my kisses with you."

Before Eiji could react, Ash laid him on the bed and kissed him deeply.

"Ash!" Eiji laughed between kisses. "You taste like chocolate…"

“Revenge is sweet, isn't it?” Ash noticed that Eiji's face warmed. "You wanted to be kissed, right?"

"Yes,” Eiji said. "You too, silly. Remember what I wrote to you?" Ash felt Eiji's hands run down his back. "You and me, alone, sharing some kisses."

Ash smiled. This time he had to admit that Eiji won this round.

Promptly, Ash kissed Eiji again. In the end, they celebrated Valentine's Day in their own way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MakikoYarn)


End file.
